


what can i do

by bynnies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s), seungbin are not on good terms at first, their friends are okay with each other though, whipped Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynnies/pseuds/bynnies
Summary: On one’s 20th birthday, one will wake up in the body of their soulmate, that is, if their soulmate has passed their 20th birthday already.The only way to get back to your own body? Both parties have to learn to accept each other.That might not be so easy for Seungmin though.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	what can i do

Ever since Seungmin was a child, he was fascinated about the concept of soulmates. He always looked forward to meeting “the one” on his 20th birthday, and he could not stop asking questions about it whenever his parents talked about it.

“Mama, can you tell me about how you met your soulmate? How was it like waking up in their body?” Seungmin asked, his brown orbs twinkling with curiosity.

“Well, I remembered first waking up to see that I was in your dad’s body, and I remember feeling excited,” Seungmin’s mother said, smiling. “He was my crush for several years, and it turns out that we both already had feelings for each other, which made the accepting part not that difficult and both of us managed to get back our own bodies the next day.”

Seungmin was in awe. Since then, he hoped that whoever who was his soulmate was someone that he could get along with, or someone that he really liked.

Oh boy, was Seungmin going to get disappointed.  
Or will he?

19 year old Seungmin is currently walking back to the dorms after a long day of classes. Tired and exhausted, he strolled across the campus towards the living quarters. However, deep down, he felt excited, as tomorrow was his 20th birthday, and that could only mean that he will meet his soulmate.

Grinning happily, he started getting lost in his own thoughts as he walked with lighthearted footsteps towards his destination. 

Suddenly, he bumped into someone, causing the person’s books to fall out of their grasp.

“Oh crap, I’m so sorry!” Seungmin said as he scrambled to pick up the fallen books. However, when he turned to meet eyes with the person he crashed into, he immediately frowned.

“Hey minnie,” The guy, Changbin casually said to Seungmin. He didn’t look mad that Seungmin bumped into him, and if not, he seemed happy.

Seungmin hastily picked up the fallen books and shoved it into Changbin’s arms. “I’m going.” Seungmin said with a huff.

The older immediately reached out a hand and gently grabbed Seungmin’s wrist. “Wait,” he began, hesitantly looking at Seungmin who was now full on glaring at Changbin. “I wanted to say happy birthday to you, and um.. I was hoping if you wanted to go to the nice cafe downtown? I understand if you don’t, but yeah I know I have no reason to-”

“Why would I go with you? Didn’t you forget what happened between us?” Seungmin retorted. He could feel tears brimming his eyes as he tried to fight them back.

It had been two years since Seungmin and Changbin broke up. Seungmin had loved Changbin to death and they always shared sweet kisses and cuddles whenever they had some time alone together. Changbin was always so caring to him, always cheering up Seungmin whenever he had a bad day. Seungmin thought that if Changbin was his soulmate, he would be the luckiest man alive.

Unfortunately, before going to university, Changbin had broken up with him, saying that he felt the relationship couldn’t go on. It broke Seungmin’s heart at that time, and he could not stop crying during the first few months after the breakup. 

Now, standing there, Changbin looked guilty, like he wanted to tell Seungmin something but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. “I guess you’re right.”

Seungmin wanted to say something to lighten the mood but instead he turned his back and walked away faster than ever, hot tears spilling down his cheeks. He will never forgive Changbin ever for the heartbreak he had.

Entering his dorm, he was not surprised to find Felix, his best friend, snuggling up with his boyfriend Chan on the couch. He felt his heart sink in his chest, wishing that he had something like what they had.

Feliz turned to the sound of Seungmin shuffling into the room. “ Hey Seungmin! He replied, momentarily detaching himself from Chan to give Seungmin a welcome hug. “What’s wrong?” His best friend asked in concern when he saw Seungmin’s tear-stained cheeks.

“Nothing, it’s fine,” Seungmin said. He didn’t really want to talk about Changbin in front of Chan, especially because Chan was one of Changbin’s best buddies. It was difficult to not be around Changbin as they had many shared friends, thus making group outings awkward. 

“Well, you’re still down for your celebration later right? Jisung and Hyunjin are coming over later with snacks and movies.” Seungmin nodded in reply as he made his way to his room to change. It was a tiring day, but at least he got to celebrate with his friends.

Later in the evening, Jisung and Hyunjin came along with Jeongin to Seungmin and Felix’s shared dorm. Chan left, saying he was going out with Changbin to the studio. The five of them carried on watching movies and spending a funfilled evening together. Jisung, Hyunjin and Jeongin ended up staying over, with them collapsing on the couch and falling fast asleep.

“I guess I won’t be seeing ‘you’ tomorrow yeah?” Felix asked Seungmin. Seungmin chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m still feeling nervous about it. I mean, what if the person isn’t who I want?” Seungmin replied worriedly.

“Well, you’ll only be able to know tomorrow I guess. Once you wake up in your soulmate’s body, just try and meet up with them and get to know them yeah? I’ll be here if you need me.” Felix said, rubbing Seungmin’s shoulder comfortingly.

As Seungmin laid awake in the night, he can’t help but feel a tinge of excitement. “I guess I should sleep now,” He yawned tiredly, closing his eyes and drifting off to his slumberland.

••••

When Seungmin first woke up in the morning, he almost got a shock when he couldn’t recognise his surroundings, before realising that he was in his soulmate’s body. Immediately, he got a good look at the room he was in. It was messy with piles of paper and clothes all over the place, and there was a open computer sitting on the stack of papers on the desk. 

Seungmin quickly stepped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom to look at the mirror. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

He was in despair.

“Crap crap crap,” he muttered, staring at Changbin in the mirror. Changbin was the last person he would expect to be his soulmate. 

So he screamed.

He sank to the floor and put his head in his hands. Now what? If he was in Changbin’s body, it meant that Changbin was in his body. Which meant that they had to meet and talk through everything before finally accepting each other. And no matter whether they liked it or not, they will be stuck together spiritually for the rest of their lives.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened to reveal Yeonjun, Changbin’s roommate. “Binnie what’s wrong-”

“I’m not Changbin!” Seungmin hastily replied. “I’m his soulmate. It’s my 20th birthday so I woke up in his body.” He gestured to himself. “I’m Seungmin by the way.”

“Oh, you’re Changbin’s ex!” Yeonjun replied excitedly, then widening his eyes and clamped a hand over his mouth. “Sorry. It’s just that he always talks about you all the time but I never actually met you before, I only know you’re in the same year as Soobinnie.”

“Wait,” Seungmin says, as his heart beats faster, “He talks about me a lot?”

“Yeah he sure does,” Yeonjun continued. “He’s always talking about how you have the sweetest smile, the cutest face, and that you always have a cold exterior but deep down, you’re actually a softie.”

Seungmin blushed. Before he had a chance to reply to Yeonjun, a phone rang in the distance.

“Hello?” Yeonjun asked, picking up the phone. He gave it to Seungmin. “It’s Changbin.” Yeonjun smirked as he walked back to his room. Seungmin rolled his eyes and ignored him as he went back to the phone.

“Hey Seungmin.” It was weird to hear his own voice calling his name, but he pushed the uneasy thought aside.

“We need to talk. I’ll meet you back at my dorm.” Seungmin replied before hanging up. This was going to be a long day and he hated that he had to talk to Changbin, but he rather get his own body back.

Once he got back to the dorm, he noticed that Felix was sitting on the couch with the rest of his friends, including Chan and Minho, Jisung’s soulmate. 

“Changbin is in your room now, and he’s a bit scared. Well, scared of what you’re going to say actually. But just talk it out okay? All of us will be here.”

Seungmin sighed and nodded. He then stepped into the room and saw himself (or Changbin) sitting at the edge if the bed, playing with his fingers anxiously.

“Hi hyung.” Seungmin said softly. Changbin looked up. “Seungmin,” Changbin smiled at him, but Seungmin could tell it was a sad smile. 

“I’m gonna start from the beginning alright? I just wanna let you know how I feel. Changbin said, finally facing Seungmin properly as they sat on the bed. Seungmin urged him to continue.

“For starters, I still love you. Even after all these years,” Changbin said, looking at Seungmin with sincerity. I always enjoyed spending time with you when we were dating, and never once did I feel like you were a nuisance. Even though our personalities didn’t seem to match, we were still perfect for each other. You were perfect for me.” Changbin choked up. “But then, when I had to leave to go for uni, I was worried that I couldn’t keep in contact with you, especially since I’ll be really busy with uni stuff. I had no choice but to break up with you, because I thought if would be the best thing for us, to not be in a relationship so that we won’t feel sour about not being able to see each other often.”

“But I guess it was a dumb move, and I didn’t get to explain myself properly, so I probably caused you lots of pain,” Changbin croaked out, tears gushing down his face. “When I found out you were going to my university, I was ecstatic. I wanted to at least tell you about how I feel, but it turns out you didn’t want to see me anymore. Till this day, I still haven’t gotten over you.”

Seungmin felt heartbroken. He didn’t know Changbin broke up with him because of his insecurity. “I’m really sorry too.” Seungmin said softly, causing Changbin to snap his head up and Seungmin’s words. “I second guessed things and thought you left me because, well, you found someone else better. But after hearing what you said, I guess I should have tried to ask about how you feel..” Seungmin couldn’t continue his sentence anymore, felling remorse washing over him. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso. 

“I forgive you. I know you probably may not want to start over, but if you’re willing to give me the chance, I will do it.” Changbin said, hugging Seungmin tighter.

To Seungmin, it seemed like a funny sight because he was hugging himself, but right now, he couldn’t care less. He felt tired, and the bed looked really welcoming for him to get in and fall asleep again.

“I feel tired,” Seungmin said as he stifled a yawn. “Me too.” Changbin replied. They made themselves comfortable in the bed.

“Changbin hyung?”

“Yes, Seungmin?”

“I love you.”

Changbin smiled at Seungmin, his eyes filled with love and adoration.

“I love you too.”

The next time they wake up, they are back in their own bodies, for they have learnt to accept one another. Seungmin and Changbin started dating again, only this time, they learnt to understand each other better, knowing that no matter what problem they face, they can overcome it together, just by being there for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> My first seungbin fic! thanks for reading:)
> 
> my twitter: @/sungbinbins


End file.
